


The prince and the rose

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince (2015), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: Poem telling the love story of the prince and the rose
Relationships: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince/La rose | The Rose (Le Petit Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The prince and the rose

A little prince

On a little world

Beheld a single rose

.

She smiled at him

And in his heart

A burst of feeling rose

.

As she alone

Upon that rock

Held beauty, fine and fair

.

The rose flower

And the little prince

A lovely, lonely pair

.

But vanity

Did grip the rose

Whom yearned to be admired

.

And though

He loved her deep and true

The little prince grew tired

.

He felt perhaps

She asked too much

Gave little in rebate

.

He did not learn

To see her love

Until it was too late

.

To see the ways

She cared for him

Outside the words she spoke

.

The love she showed

In actions made

Beyond the prideful cloak

.

Like many who

Have felt loves sting

Upon their shattered heart

.

The prince and rose

Decided then

To spend some time apart

.

So, setting off

The prince resolved

To travel far abroad

.

In search of new

And wonderous things

The task its own reward

.

Throughout his trip

Adventures passed

We shall not mention here

.

Just know the prince

From home remained

Away for many years

.

Until one day

Quite unprepared

The prince was shocked to find

.

A garden

Filled with roses fair

All standing in a line

.

His lovely rose

He long had thought

Unique in her grandeur

.

Was just one bloom

Amidst a world

Wherein grew many more

.

And yet the more

He pondered this

It didn't feel quite right

.

Though fine they were

These flowers failed

To fill his heart with light

.

The way his darling

Rose flower had

Upon their little world

.

Where side by side

They'd shared the days

As stars above unfurled

.

Then as the prince

Thought long and hard

He came to understand

.

It mattered not

If roses bloomed

En-masse throughout the land

.

For in his eyes

One rose alone

Outshone the stars above

.

As she unique

Of all the flowers

Was the one the princeling loved

.

So, with this knowledge

Planted deep

Within the prince's heart

.

He knew that from

His own sweet rose

He'd been too long apart

.

The little prince

To his little world

Returned at long, long last

.

To see a rose

Whose beauty

All the universe, surpassed


End file.
